R & R In Tahiti
by Ninja Hobbit of the TARDIS
Summary: A Skoulson fanfic with some FitzSimmons implied. What happens in Tahiti, stays in Tahiti... or does it?


The team yelled in chaos at the news. "Hey." Coulson tried to silence them. They didn't even take notice. Coulson hit a button on the console in front of and then plugged his ears. A high-pitched siren blew and they all cringed, except for Coulson. He unplugged his ears when the noise had stopped and smiled at his team. "Now, you all heard the Director." He turned to May. "May, set a course for Tahiti." May nodded & headed for the cockpit.

"Right, you four." He motioned to FitzSimmons, Ward, and Skye who still stood in the room. "We are under strict orders-" "But sir-" Ward tried to interrupt. "No, Ward. Director Fury knows when a team has had enough. We need a break, and he also know that unless directly ordered to do so that this team won't stop. We are going to Tahiti - it's a magical place - and we are going to relax." He gave a stern look to Simmons.

They all sighed and began to leave. "Oh, I'm not finished." His agents gave him a puzzled look. "To ensure that we do as instructed, the Director is locking down the bus as soon as we're off." The others groaned and protested. "Listen." Coulson yelled. They quieted down. "Alright. Pack everything you would need for a week and that doesn't include technology... of any kind." They all grumbled. "Dismissed." One by one they all left for their bunks... grumbling all the way. Coulson smiled. This is just what they all needed.

Later on the beaches of Tahiti...

Coulson and the team all stood in the hanger as the door slowly opened. The salty sea air hit them like a ton of bricks. Once the door was open fully Coulson gave the command. "Move out. Girls on the second floor and guys on the third floor. I'm not here to play Daddy, so just remember: What happens in Tahiti, stays in Tahiti." They all grabbed their bags and headed out.

"Hey, FitzSimmons, I bet you can't beat Coulson and I in a volleyball match." Coulson's eyes widened. "Now Ward, that's hardly fair. Two guys against a girl and a guy? No, I think May should join you instead." Coulson shot a pleading glance towards May who just rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm game. Let's all get situated and then meet at the net around six." They all made sounds of agreement and split once they reached the beach house.

A few hours later...

Coulson was the first to get unpacked, so he started to explore the house. The third floor held three rooms with their own bathroom suite, he assumed that the second floor held the same. The first floor was covered in windows which were all propped open to let the gentle sea breeze in. A common room dominated the area. It held a massive couch and three chairs besides. Every board game imaginable seemed to be neatly shoved under the tab;e that sat in the center of the seatings.

There was a large kitchen area to the right and beyond that another bathroom. To the left there was a full bar. Coulson smiled. It was a lot like the bus... almost homey. Coulson layed the case he held, on the table and opened it. It held six communicators so they could stay in touch if need be. FitzSimmons came down the stairs shortly after and Coulson gave them their communicators. Then they took off towards the net.

Fitz couldn't keep his eyes from continually wandering over to Jemma as they walked. She was showing way more skin than Fitz had ever seen on her and it was distracting. She had traded her usual S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor attire for a pair of rainbow patterned shorts and a bikini top to match. Fitz was relieved when he saw Ward running towards them, but his smile turned to a scowl when he saw what Ward was wearing.

Ward's chest was bare. He wore shorts that hung low on his waist and hung to his hips. Jemma grinned like an idiot until she saw Fitz's expression. "Come on." Jemma pulled on Fitz's shirt. He wore a t-shirt and shorts, nothing special. FitzSimmons started volleying the ball back and forth and were joined by Ward. Shortly after, May emerged from the house. She wore a sleeveless wetsuit, but looked like the same old May. After Ward explained the rules, the game begun.

Back in the house...

Coulson had switched positions in the room 87 times and still there were no signs of Skye. Finally, he could wait no longer, so he made his way up to the second floor. Two of the doors stood open, but the one at the end of the hall was closed. Coulson knocked on the door. "Skye?" There was no answer except for a distant sniffle. "Skye? Are you alright? I'm coming in, ok?"

He started to open the door, but it slammed shut. "No!" Skye choked out. "Skye, let me in." Coulson said gently, but sternly. The weight on the door vanished. Coulson opened the door slowly. The room was a wreck. Skye's things lay scattered around the room and she sat huddled in the corner shaking. Coulson knelt down in front of her.

"Skye?" His hand reached out to touch her knee, but she flinched away. "I'm sorry... you shouldn't have to see me... like this..." Skye choked out. "Skye, what's the matter? What happened?" Skye lifted her head and stared Coulson in the eyes. She sniffled and unfolded herself. Coulson gasped and Skye began to cry once more.

Skye was in a bikini and her whole exposed abdomen was littered with scars. "Skye, I-" "Don't, just leave!" Coulson wasn't going anywhere, though. He gathered Skye into his arms, she struggled for a moment, but then she was crying into his shirt. He held her tight until she was finished and placed soothing kisses in her hair.

She pulled back and he wiped her face with his sleeve. They stood wordlessly. Coulson took off his S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket that he had been wearing and helped Skye into it. She protested, but he insisted. Coulson zipped it up, and Skye smiled. She rolled up the mile-too-long sleeves and gave Coulson a hug before they silently left the house.

Coulson gave each of his agents a warning glare as they approached the net. Any rising questions were quelled. Coulson led Skye ovr to the blankets that had been set out next to the net and they sat down. Skye was still tensed, be she relaxed when Coulson's soothing arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her next to him. And no one questioned it.

The match just continued as the sun began to set. Skye was beginning to fall asleep when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. At first she panicked, but she soon realized it was Coulson, so she snuggled into his chest and fell back to sleep. Coulson layed her in her bed and the retired to his room. Still, no one questioned them.


End file.
